The present invention relates to clutches. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slipper clutch and means for selectively actuating the slipper clutch.
A slipper clutch can replace a parallel combination of a one-way clutch and mode selecting plate clutch assembly in an automatic transmission, eliminating the frictional drag of the plate clutch. Mode control of such a clutch in the prior art has employed radial features on the clutch races engaging with slots in a cylindrical control element. Supporting the cylindrical control element requires additional parts being used or results in difficult assembly, since the control element requires a supporting diameter that is greater than the shaft diameter.